Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?
by Scath Rocco Meoi
Summary: Tudo parece estar as mil maravilhas para Relena e Heero, mas alguém se esconde nas sombras e prepara um plano para acabar com tudo que foi conquistado pelos dois, depois de tudo: Você ainda vai me amar amanhã? Continuação de El Tango!
1. Momentos

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Pois é, estou de volta! Quero dedicar este primeiro capítulo ao Nocturn porque se não fosse pela insistência dele eu não teria começado a escrever isso nunca... XD E agora quero pedir desculpas adiantadas pois não sei quando vou estar postando o próximo capítulo, estou trabalhando em uma outra fic ao mesmo tempo que essa e posso estar ficando meio louca... Muahahaahahaahah! Não também não é tanto... XP Coloquei o coitado do Heero numa situação muito constrangedora desta vez, mas não briguem comigo... T.T

Boa leitura e por favorzinho... Comentem!

_Capítulo 1: Momentos_

Um aroma delicioso apossou-se do quarto, Relena revirou-se na cama e aguçou os sentidos, café, ela tinha certeza.

Abriu os olhos lentamente e sorriu para aquela miniatura de gente que segurava uma bandeja maior que si próprio.

- Scott, o que é isto que você está trazendo aí? – perguntou fazendo-se de desentendida.

- Feliz dia das mães! – o pequeno gritou saltitante e a bandeja quase caiu de suas mãozinhas.

- Ora, obrigada! E onde está o nosso cozinheiro oficial?

- Papai saiu, disse que quando fossem nove horas era para eu trazer o café.

- Seu pai, hein? Nem para me dar um abraço... – ela fez uma cara triste.

- Você ta chorando?

- Não, seu bobo! Estou brincando com você. – os dois se abraçaram e caíram na cama, rindo.

* * *

- Eu não acredito nisso! – Shaya levantou-se e começou a caminhar pelo quarto. 

- Você quer, _por favor_, vestir umas roupas? – Heero perguntou com uma ponta de irritação na voz.

- Me sinto melhor sem elas... Depois que você não vai acreditar na gata com quem passei a noite!

- Não me interesso por seus casos amorosos. – ele cruzou os braços.

- Está bem, só queria me divertir um pouco com você. Mas e aí? Por que mesmo que você veio?

Antes que Heero pudesse dizer qualquer coisa a porta do banheiro se abriu e uma jovem ruiva enrolada numa toalha de banho apareceu.

- Ai, xuxu! Você viu minha lingerie? – a garota questionou Shaya com uma voz afetada.

- De que cor ela era mesmo, linda? – a morena perguntou num tom de flerte.

- Rosa pink... É minha preferida... Eu vesti especialmente pra você... – a ruiva fez uma cara de choro.

- Ah! Acho que foi a sua que caiu pela janela então... – Shaya olhou para o teto pensativa. Heero começou a massagear as têmporas, onde viera se meter?

- Não... Você perdeu minha lingerie favorita?! Eu vou embora daqui! Você nunca mais vai me ver! – a garota gritava histérica atirando na morena tudo que encontrava pelo caminho, desde roupas a travesseiros e livros. Quando ela se acalmou Shaya resolveu falar.

- Antes de ir... Devolve minha toalha? – ela olhava a ruiva maliciosamente, mas a garota não pareceu se importar, deixou a toalha cair no chão exibindo seu corpo escultural, deu meia volta e saiu do quarto. Shaya voltou-se para Heero. – Onde estávamos?

- Estou indo. – ele levantou-se e saiu irritado.

* * *

A sala era extremamente luxuosa, o fogo que crepitava na lareira era a única luz no cômodo escuro. Um homem sentado numa grande poltrona bebia pequenos goles da taça de vinho em suas mãos. 

- E então? Você me chamou aqui dizendo que tinha um plano, mas não disse nada até agora... – uma mulher elegantemente vestida sentou na poltrona a sua frente e cruzou as pernas.

- Eu não os quero mais juntos... – a voz do homem era como um chiado de cobra e o veneno transbordava de cada uma de suas palavras.

- Nisso concordamos, meu querido. – a dama comentou com um tom óbvio e deslizou as mãos pelo vestido.

- Heero Yuy terá o que merece... Ele terá...

No silêncio da sala ouve-se o barulho de vidro quebrando, mas aquele homem de alma obscura não se importou com o sangue escorrendo de seus dedos, nem com a taça que acabara de quebrar, ele queria vingança, apenas... Vingança.


	2. Entre o Sim e o Não

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Ohayou minna-san! Eu sei que o capítulo anterior foi meio confuso, mas por enquanto a fic não vai abordar nenhum tema em específico, eu só quero mostrar pequenos momentos do cotidiano em família... O capítulo de hoje por exemplo é baseado em uma cena muito comum aqui em casa, entre mim (Heero) e a minha mãe (Relena)... Eu deixo ela P da vida! XD

Agradecimentos: **Jane LeloupBlanc **tudo bem comigo sim! É tão bom estar falando com você de novo! Que bom que você achou a fic misteriosa... Essa é a intenção! Muahahahahahaah! XD Espero não ter demorado muito para postar esse cap. Beijões! **Nocturn **o primeiro capítulo não tinha nada de muito importante mesmo, o que eu queria que vocês sacassem é: Heero tem uma coisa para falar com a Shaya, mas por enquanto não conseguiu e nós temos um casal de vilões tramando contra nosso heróis... XD É isso, espero não ter demorado muito para postar esse cap. Abraços!

Boa leitura e, por favorzin, comentem!

**Capítulo 2: Entre o Sim e o Não**

Relena fechou a porta e caminhou em direção à cozinha, fazia um lindo dia, mas o calor estava "de matar". Ela abriu a geladeira e pegou um pouco de água, ouviu o barulho do chuveiro e abriu um sorriso, Heero estava em casa.

Olhou as correspondências sobre o balcão, nada de interessante, e foi para o quarto, bateu na porta do banheiro.

- Heero, posso entrar? – a porta estava trancada, a idéia de um banho acompanhada foi por água abaixo, ela suspirou e jogou-se na cama. – Que calor!

Uma brisa refrescante entrou pela janela e Relena fechou os olhos, tentando aproveitar ao máximo aquela sensação de frescor, quando abriu os olhos a porta do banheiro já não estava fechada, mas Heero não estava no quarto, ela levantou-se e foi para a sala, lá estava ele lendo o jornal.

- Não ia passar o dia com Scott? – ele perguntou sem fitá-la.

- Shaya e Ofélia roubaram-no de mim. – ela riu. – Quer almoçar fora?

- Não.

- Que tal então se fôssemos caminhar juntos no parque? Tenho certeza que Shadow também vai querer ir. – ela deu uma rápida olhadela para a cadela que roia um osso.

- Não.

- Ah! Eu vi umas calças lindas, numa loja, ontem, você está precisando, eu sei, mas não podia comprar sozinha. Podemos ir lá.

- Não.

- Heero! Diga "sim" pelo menos uma vez!

- Não. – ele finalmente olhou para ela, sério.

Relena trocou um rápido olhar com Shadow, mas a cadela também não sabia o que fazer, a jovem suspirou, mas pareceu ter uma idéia, pois começou a caminhar em direção à poltrona onde Heero estava sentado.

- Vem comigo... – ela sussurrou, encostando os lábios na orelha dele. – Nós somos casados já há algum tempo... Você não sabe que pode fazer comigo tudo que quiser? – Relena segurou-se para não rir ao vê-lo ficar vermelho.

Shaya corria atrás de Scott pelo shopping o garoto queria comprar tudo que via e cabia à Ofélia explicar-lhe que elas não tinham dinheiro.

- Scott! – o menino parou e virou-se sorridente enquanto a morena o alcançava esbaforida. – Vamos andar agora?

- Sim! Onde está "Félia"?

- Encontrou uma conhecida e ficou conversando. – Shaya olhou por cima do ombro, mas não conseguiu avistar Ofélia. – Bom, o que acha de comprarmos umas flores para sua mãe?

- Sim!

- E para o seu pai... Hum.. Aí complica "um pouco..."

- Um livro seria perfeito. – Ofélia juntou-se aos dois.

- Sim! – o pequeno sorriu. – E eu não ganho nada?

- Bem... – a morena olhou para a mais velha, mas Ofélia havia visto alguma sujeira em seus sapatos, ou talvez não... – Você quer uma camiseta de super-herói?

- Sim!

- Você podia ter dito não para essa, não podia? – Shaya suspirou.

- Existe alguma coisa que você goste de fazer afinal? – Relena perguntou enquanto massageava os ombros de Heero.

- Hum...

- Quer que eu pare? – ele olhou para ela e sorriu.

- Não.

- Engraçadinho! – ela deu-lhe um leve tapa, mas sorriu.

- Me alcance o telefone. – ela esticou o braço e entregou o aparelho a ele.

- Vai ligar para quem?

- Para a Shaya.

- Não se preocupe com Scott, elas vão cuidar bem dele.

- Não, preciso falar com ela.

- Mas você não foi lá ontem?

- Sem comentários. – ele grunhiu. Relena abanou a cabeça confusa.


	3. Águas Passadas

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Ohayou minna-san! Eu devo dizer que amei escrever esse capítulo... Se tem uma coisa que eu adoro fazer é criar novos personagens e inventar histórias mirabolantes para o passado deles... Muahahahaahahah! XD Agradecimentos:

**Jane LeloupBlanc **eu não estou querendo modificar muito a personalidade do Heero então muito é dele mesmo, mas ele está incomodado sim e você vai entender melhor no capítulo abaixo! Êêêêêêê! XD Espero tirar suas dúvidas. Beijões! **Nocturn **obrigada pelos elogios e saiba que eu fiquei feliz por saber que você estava curioso! òó E prepare-se porque mistério essa fic ainda vai ter muito... XP Abraços!

Boa leitura e me digam o que acharam!

**Capítulo 3: Águas Passadas**

Relena ouviu batidas na porta, correu até a janela e sorriu para Shaya que carregava Scott e as sacolas com certa dificuldade, a morena viu a amiga e sorriu de volta, a loira correu para a porta.

-Mãe!Mãe!Mãe!Trouxemos presentes! – o pequeno pulou para o colo da mãe quase derrubando Shaya no chão.

- Shaya, não precisava...

- Não é nada demais, "Lena". O Heero está aí? Ele disse que precisava falar comigo.

- Acabou de sair... Deve estar em cima daquele piano... – Relena sorriu. – Quer subir?

- Não, não. Eu vou lá falar com o Heero. – a morena ajudou a amiga a pegar as sacolas.

- Diga a ele para não demorar muito.

- Sim, senhora! – Shaya bateu continência. As duas riram.

* * *

Heero estava incomodado, fazia anos que não via Lionel e a última vez que haviam se encontrado terminaram brigando, será que depois de tudo a amizade dos dois sobreviveria? Era sobre isso que Heero duvidava e estar em dúvida não o fazia muito "feliz".

- Ora, ora... Tocando no escuro? Isso só pode significar uma coisa...

- É melhor não continuar, Shaya. – ele parou de tocar e falou num tom venenoso.

- Está bem! Não brinco mais... – a morena sentou-se ao lado dele, porém de costas para o piano. – Então, o que você queria falar comigo?

- Seu irmão está vindo.

- Lionel? Mas por que ele não me disse nada?

- Ele mandou-me uma carta e foi só.

- E quando ele chega?

- Amanhã.

- Amanhã?! – Shaya levantou-se exaltada. – Por que não me disse antes? – a resposta foi um olhar amargo. – Ok, desculpe. Ele disse se vai ficar num hotel ou coisa do gênero?

- Não, mas pediu que o pegasse no aeroporto.

- Amanhã? Droga! – Heero ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Eu tenho trabalho para fazer amanhã...

- Quem?

- Ninguém conhecido, um homem de negócios. Dormiu com a mulher do irmão e o cara descobriu...

- Hum...

- Sobre o "Li", será que você não pode pegá-lo para mim? Sei que estão brigados, mas talvez seja uma boa oportunidade para conversarem.

- Hmph! – ele recomeçou a tocar.

- Vou considerar isso um sim. – a morena comentou encaminhando-se para a porta. – Ah! – ela parou e virou-se. – Relena pediu para você não demorar muito.

Heero sorriu, queria voltar para casa e olhar nos olhos da mulher que amava, só assim se sentiria melhor.

* * *

Ela não entendia porque Heero fizera tanta questão de levá-la junto ao aeroporto, mas preferiu não perguntar, apenas ligou para Ofélia e pediu que a substituísse nas aulas daquela manhã, pensou em pedir para Shaya, mas Heero havia dito que a morena estaria trabalhando, embora Relena não entendesse com o que a amiga trabalhava.

- O vôo já chegou. – ela comentou ao olhar para a tv onde os vôos estavam listados.

- Hum...

- Vou buscar um café. – ele segurou-a antes que pudesse ir muito longe.

- Fique. – diante do olhar que lhe era dirigido Relena só pôde concordar, ela pegou a mão dele, apertou-a e sorriu, era um dos poucos momentos em que ele precisava realmente dela.

As portas da área de desembarque abriram-se e dezenas de pessoas começaram a aparecer, empurrando carrinhos cheios de malas. Relena não sabia por quem eles esperavam então contentava-se em observar as roupas das pessoas e o número de malas que traziam, tentava adivinhar se uma mulher era alemã ou russa quando sentiu Heero ficar tenso, um jovem loiro vinha na direção deles.


	4. Lionel

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Oiê! Cá estamos, terça-feira de carnaval, feriadão parece domingo... XD Eu já contei que tive um sonho com o Heero e a Relena? Estranho não? Mas o melhor de tudo é que eu vou usar meu sonho para escrever a fic, já que ele me deu ótimas idéias! XP Agradecimentos:

**Jane LeloupBlanc **você vai entender no capítulo de hoje porque eles brigaram e eu acho, não foi um bom motivo... XD Mas como você pôde pensar que ele ia se separar da Relena?! Que má! òó Obrigada pela review, beijões! **Nocturn **obrigada pela review. Não se preocupe de demorar um pouco para ler, eu levo pelo menos uns 6 ou 7 dias para postar o próximo capítulo. Abraços!

Boa leitura e continuem comentando porque é isso que me anima a continuar! XD

**Capítulo 4: Lionel**

Lionel ficara arrasado por ter brigado com Heero, até pensara em entrar em contato e desculpar-se, mas a sua teimosia fez com que adiasse e adiasse até que o assunto foi enterrado, bem fundo.

Quando o avião aterrissou, Lionel olhou pela janela, aquela era uma cidade muito bonita e, pela primeira vez, ele sentiu-se confiante, atravessou o corredor em direção à porta de desembarque com um sorriso no rosto e feliz por estar longe de casa, longe da família e da rotina que, aos poucos, tornavam-se extremamente cansativas.

Avistou Heero assim que saiu, ao lado dele uma jovem que Lionel julgou ser a famosa Relena.

- Heero! Você não mudou nada! – cumprimentou alargando o sorriso.

- Hmph! – Heero virou o rosto, Lionel também não havia mudado.

- E você deve ser Relena. – o loiro beijou a mão da jovem que riu.

- A própria.

- Lionel. Prazer em conhecer a mulher que conseguiu levar esse "cabeça dura" ao altar.

- Não foi fácil! – ela riu. – Ouvi dizer que vocês foram grandes amigos.

- É, nós éramos os melhores amigos do mundo... – Lionel respondeu olhando rapidamente para Heero enquanto os três caminhavam para o carro.

- Como se conheceram? – Relena não queria deixar que o silêncio se instalasse.

- Tínhamos uns dez anos...

- Nove. – Heero corrigiu, ligando o carro.

- Estudávamos no mesmo colégio, eu, Heero e Shaya, mas nunca nos falávamos. Eu era um dos mais populares da escola enquanto os dois eram quietos e se auto-excluíam. É claro que Shaya logo grudou em Heero, por mais que ele não quisesse... – os dois olharam para o banco do motorista, mas Heero fingiu não notar. – Certo dia, ela nos apresentou e, embora fossemos muito diferentes, nos demos muito bem. Ele até aceitou dormir lá em casa certa vez! – Lionel disse a última frase num tom de vitória.

- Só fui porque J me mandou estudar o comportamento de vocês. – Heero protestou.

- Eu lembro que, naquela noite, eu e Shaya fizemos uma aposta: quem conseguiria fazer Heero sorrir...

- Alguém conseguiu? – Relena perguntou curiosa.

- Não. Não tivemos tempo. Logo depois, ele saiu da escola e nós só o encontrávamos de vez em quando.

- Por que você saiu? – ela voltou-se para Heero.

- Dedicação 100 ao treinamento militar.

- Perdeu tanta coisa... – Lionel comentou.

- Não o suficiente. – o outro rebateu num tom nada amistoso.

- O que houve? – Relena perguntou para o loiro, mas foi Heero quem respondeu.

- Ele se apaixonou por alguém que não devia.

- Assim você faz parecer que eu cometi algum pecado! – Lionel tentou defender-se.

- Vocês dois gostavam da mesma pessoa, é isso? – Relena tentava entender.

- É, pode-se dizer que sim.

- Vamos mudar de assunto?! – Heero cortou.

- Certo, vamos falar de outra coisa. Lionel, tem certeza que você e Shaya são irmãos? Vocês não se parecem em nada.

- A personalidade é bastante parecida, mas ela puxou papai, ele era japonês e eu, bem, minha mãe era alemã, olhos azuis, cabelos loiros... – ele riu.

- Jamais teria imaginado que o pai de vocês era japonês! – a loira comentou.

- Os genes dele não eram muito fortes... – Lionel coçou a cabeça. – Vocês podem me deixar na casa da minha irmã?

- Ela está trabalhando. Só volta no final da tarde.

- Quem é o alvo dessa vez?

- Alvo? – Relena voltou-se para Heero.

- Shaya é uma assassina de aluguel, Relena. – ele respondeu com a sua típica calma.

- Você não sabia? Achei que vocês tinham sido namoradas! – o loiro intrometeu-se. Relena ficou vermelha e virou o rosto para a janela.

- Assassina... Que coisa horrível. Se soubesse disso antes... – ela resmungou.

- Deve ser por isso que ela não te contou... – Lionel riu. Heero suspirou.

* * *

- Li! – Shaya atirou-se sobre o irmão assim que a porta se abriu.

- "Li"? – Relena perguntou fechando a porta.

- Ela sempre me chamou assim... Desde que éramos crianças, né, "mulheromem"? – a morena empurrou e mostrou-lhe a língua.

- Heero não está?

- Saiu com Scott, sabe como ele é quando tem muita gente por perto... – a loira sorriu.

- _Se _sei! É que eu precisava falar com todos vocês juntos...

- Algum problema? – Relena fitou-a preocupada.

- Vou viajar, por duas semanas. – a morena ficara séria.

- E eu?! – Lionel gritou de um jeito que as lembrou de Scott.

- Você vai ficar bem, vai ficar com meu apartamento só pra você! E Heero e Relena moram perto, você pode visitá-los, certo?

- Você é má!

- Não sou!

- É sim!

- Não sou!

- É sim!

- Não sou!

Relena ria enquanto assistia àquela discussão infantil.


	5. Acertos

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Ohayou, minna-san! Ikaga desu ka? XD Minhas aulas começam segunda que vem e eu estou apavorada... T.T Mas isso não tem nada a ver com a fic então vamos em frente... Neste capítulo eu quis abordar um pouco os sentimentos do Heero, ou como eu imagino que ele se sinta, espero que gostem! Agradecimentos:

**Jane LeloupBlanc **você tem toda razão, o Heero não é a pessoa mais simpática do mundo... XD Eu não acho um motivo tão idiota para se brigar, mas sei lá, né? E sim já houve algo entre a Relena e a Shaya, eu até pensei em escrever uma fic sobre isso, mas não sei se faria muito sucesso... Obrigada por continuar acompanhando a história! Beijões - **Nocturn **obrigada pela review! Fiquei feliz em saber que você se parece um pouco com o Lionel porque ele é certamente um dos meus personagens favoritos e eu não resisti a colocá-lo na história. XD Abraços. - **winry **tava achando que você não apareceria! Como foi de férias? Bom, desculpe sobre a parte do yuri, mas eu não posso deixar de colocar meu toque pessoal... XD Sabe que eu não sei de onde veio a idéia da Shaya ser assassina? Eu só achei que ela sendo amiga do Heero ela tinha que fazer algo do gênero... Mas por que você não gosta dela? T.T Eu adoro a Shaya e ela vem sendo muito importante na trama... Obrigada pela review! Beijos

Boa leitura e continuem comentando, reclamando, elogiando!

_Capítulo 5: Acertos_

- Heero, não discuta comigo! – ela procurava por um par de meias, curvada sobre uma das gavetas. – Depois que você tem de dar uma chance a ele. Lionel está arrependido, o que aconteceu ficou no passado. – ela levantou-se e fitou-o séria.

- Não estou interessado no que ele tem a dizer, Relena. Deixe que eu levo Shaya ao aeroporto e _você _mostra a cidade ao Lionel.

- Você é mesmo teimoso, não? – a loira suspirou, sentou-se ao lado de Heero na cama e começou a calçar os sapatos. – Faça isso por mim então, está bem? – ela ergueu a cabeça e fitou-o nos olhos.

- Eu tenho outra escolha? – ele suspirou.

- Não, não tem porque eu sou sua mulher e por mim você vai até o inferno, certo? – ela piscou.

- Não tenha tanta certeza. – ele falou em tom de gozação.

* * *

Lionel olhou ao redor, se havia alguém que podia deixá-lo constrangido esse alguém era Heero... Como começar uma conversa com um cara como ele? 

- Quer ouvir uma piada? – o loiro finalmente perguntou. Heero continuou a brincar com o gato. – É... Acho que não.

- Relena disse que queria conhecer a cidade.

- Foi o que Shaya disse que íamos fazer, mas se você achar que eu estou incomodando e quiser que eu vá embora...

- Quando você terminar essa ladainha... Te espero no carro. – Heero saiu batendo a porta.

- Eu devia saber. – Lionel riu.

* * *

- Sobre o que você queria conversar? – Shaya perguntou engatando a marcha. 

- Por que nunca me contou que era uma assassina?

- O quê?! – a morena pisou no freio.

- Não achou que esconderia isso de mim para sempre, não é? – Relena cruzou os braços.

- Relena, eu... Não. – diante de algumas buzinas Shaya voltou a dirigir.

- Está viajando a trabalho? – a morena concordou. – Parece ser coisa importante.

- E é, quem me contratou foi um homem bastante influente.

- Shaya, prometa-me que vai parar com esse trabalho e arranjar algo mais... Honesto.

- Desculpe, "Lena", mas foi esta a vida que escolhi para mim.

- Péssima escolha. – a loira falou com uma ponta de irritação na voz.

- Talvez...

* * *

- Esta cidade é mesmo linda. – Lionel comentou apoiando-se no guarda-corpo. 

- Este mirante é um dos pontos turísticos. – Heero cruzou os braços.

- Lembra quando subimos até o topo daquele farol abandonado? Eu estava morrendo de medo.

- A idéia foi sua.

- É, mas fiz questão que você entrasse primeiro. – o loiro riu. – E você entrou. Você nunca teve medo de nada.

- Hmph! – Heero fechou os olhos e sorriu. – Já tive medo de muitas coisas.

- Você?

- Todos me vêem como alguém perfeito, alguém que não possui sentimentos e não comete erros, mas, na verdade, estão preparados para rir quando eu cometer o mais simples deslize.

- Sempre se sentiu assim? – a resposta foi um sorriso amargo. – Por isso você não deixa as pessoas se aproximarem? Não sabe como fiquei surpreso quando Shaya disse que tinha se casado.

- Por que brigamos afinal? – Heero perguntou mais para si do que para o amigo, o olhar perdido no horizonte.

- _Eu _devia fazer essa pergunta, mas acho que, no fundo, nós sabemos a resposta. Acho que você só usou aquilo como desculpa para se afastar.

- Foi melhor assim.

- Provavelmente, mas não acha que está na hora de trazermos os velhos tempos de volta? – os dois sorriram.

* * *

Quando Heero chegou em casa naquela noite, Relena o esperava com um envelope vermelho na mão. 

- O que é isso? – ele perguntou aproximando-se.

- Você não vai acreditar! – ele arqueou a sobrancelha. – Escuta! – ela começou a ler:

- Parabéns Estúdio Darlian! Vocês foram selecionados para participar do Zoom, o maior show do país! Pedimos que enviem quatro representantes ao nosso estúdio nesta sexta-feira, dia em que o programa será transmitido, às catorze horas. Espero que estejam "zoomprontos"! – Relena baixou a carta e sorriu.


	6. Zoomprontos?

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **E aí, gente? Só quero dizer que vou voltar a postar como no ano passado, todos os domingos. E tenho também umas pequenas observações a fazer sobre o capítulo abaixo... 1-Eu usei a palavra "sinaleiro" ao invés de "semáforo" porque eu sou curitibana então não fiquem bravos nem achem estranho, ok? 2-A pergunta de desempate foi meio idiota, mas era a única coisa que eu tinha em mente então... Gomennasai! Agora, agradecimentos: **Jane LeloupBlanc **esse Heero é um mentiroso mesmo, não? XD Coitado ele só tem um pouco de medo de assumir o que ele sente pelas pessoas, até mesmo pela Relena... E você tem toda razão, o convite não vai trazer coisas boas, mas sobre isso você vai saber logo. Obrigada pela review! Beijões! **- Nocturn **eu não sou má, não! Só ás vezes... XD Mas você não pode me matar ainda ou não vai saber que fim essa história vai levar, estou certa? De qualquer forma, obrigada pela review! - **Lica **espero que tenha recebido meu e-mail e acima de tudo que eu tenha esclarecido todas as suas dúvidas. Uma coisa sobre a qual eu esqueci de comentar é que, você tem toda a razão e eu vou tentar fazer um Heero um pouco mais apaixonado, ok? XD Beijos!

_**Capítulo 6: Zoomprontos?**_

O estúdio de gravação do programa conhecido como Zoom era uma enorme arena circular dividida em cinco partes menores, quatro delas destinadas às chamadas "provas" e a última e quinta onde o apresentador circulava durante a transmissão do programa, a qual era feita ao vivo.

Em torno da arena, havia a arquibancada onde algumas das muitas pessoas amontoadas na porta do estúdio teriam o privilégio de assistir ao show.

- Que lugar enorme! – Miguel dava voltas em torno de si mesmo observando todos os detalhes do local.

- Parece bem menor na TV... – comentou Ofélia.

- Imagine se não... – Lionel riu.

- Gente, olha! – Relena apontou para um homem de barba que vinha na direção deles.

- Boa tarde, meus caros! – o estranho cumprimentou abrindo os braços. – Vocês devem ser os representantes do Estúdio Darlian, estou certo?

- Sim. Eu sou Relena Darlian. – a loira apertou a mão do homem. – E estes são Lionel, Miguel e Ofélia.

- É um prazer conhecê-los! Agora, por favor, venham comigo. Um camarim foi preparado para vocês, minha assistente vai lhes explicar como o programa funciona. Começamos em uma hora!

* * *

Heero olhou para o relógio, três e meia. Relena havia telefonado, uma hora antes, para avisar que o tal programa começava a ser gravado às três. Ele havia dito à ela, no dia em que o convite chegara, que não achava aquela história de programa de TV muito boa, mas Relena rebatera dizendo que era besteira dele e que participar do programa seria uma boa publicidade para o estúdio além de que, se eles vencessem, havia um prêmio em dinheiro. 

O telefone tocou, de um jeito ou de outro ele dissera que não participaria e quando dava sua palavra era ponto final. Atendeu, era Scott.

- Pai, mamãe está na TV! Mamãe está na TV! – o garoto gritou excitado.

- Eu sei, Scott. Agora volte para sua aula.

- Mas eu quero ver o programa... Você não pode me buscar?

- Não. Vou levar Shadow e Zeus ao veterinário e tenho de voltar ao trabalho.

- Mas o estúdio está fechado porque todos estão na TV com a mamãe. – o pequeno justificou.

- Não importa, Scott. Eu tenho que trabalhar do mesmo jeito.

- Por que você não está na TV também?

- Scott... – Heero repreendeu-o sabendo que o filho só queria prolongar a conversa.

- Está bem, estou indo.

- Até mais tarde.

- Até. – assim que disse isso ele desligou.

Heero passou as mãos pelo rosto, frustrado, teria afinal de ir ao maldito programa, não podia deixar Relena sozinha lá.

* * *

-Então, senhoras e senhores, vamos à quarta e última prova de hoje! A prova das perguntas e respostas! – a platéia gritou e aplaudiu. – Aqui na cabine do meu lado esquerdo estão Jorge, Relena, Ana e Nicolau! Eles estão representando as suas respectivas escolas de dança na disputa pelo prêmio de vinte mil dólares! – a platéia explodiu em mais uma enxurrada de gritos e aplausos. – Vocês estão todos "zoomprontos"? 

- Sim! – a resposta foi unânime.

- Vamos começar!

* * *

Ele não sabia o que o estava incomodando, tinha um pressentimento ruim, apenas isso, mas já era o suficiente para deixá-lo irrequieto. 

Perguntava-se por que não insistira mais, por que não a convencera a desistir daquele programa, por que não fôra junto, no mínimo, para ter certeza de que tudo estava certo.

Heero olhava de soslaio para o sinaleiro enquanto os dedos tamborilavam no volante, não gostava nada disso, nada mesmo. Aquele trânsito, aquele engarrafamento sem fim parecia ter surgido apenas para impedi-lo de concretizar sua "missão", ele olhou para o relógio, quatro horas, mais meia hora e o programa acabaria, ele queria chegar antes do final, mas nas atuais circunstâncias sabia que seria impossível.

* * *

- E agora a pergunta de desempate! – o apresentador continuava gritando a plenos pulmões. – Em 2001, o mundo todo parou para assistir a um dos maiores ataques terroristas da história, quando o World Trade Center foi completamente destruído diante dos olhos dos cidadãos americanos. A minha pergunta é: Em que dia e mês ocorreu o atentado? – uma buzina, rapidamente, soou. 

- Onze de setembro!

Foi aí, nesse exato momento, que o tempo parou. Uma música alegre começou a tocar, papéis coloridos caíram do teto e entre gritos e aplausos o apresentador gritou:

- E o nosso "zoomvencedor" da semana é o Estúdio Darlian!


	7. Cálculos

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Oi, gente! Como estão? Sabe que o começo das minhas aulas não foi assim tão assustador? Na verdade, eu estava era com receio de rever uma certa pessoa, mas agora entendi que devo ter orgulho de ser quem sou e as outras pessoas que me aceitem! Estou revoltada, não? XD De qualquer formas vamos aos agradecimentos: **Jane LeloupBlanc **sempre a primeira a comentar, hein? Deixei você curiosa? Pois bem, agora vou "desdeixar". O.O Que palavra é essa? - **Nocturn **espero que os próximos capítulos respondam as suas dúvidas e obrigada por desistir de me matar... Ufa! XD - **winry **que bom que pôde aproceitar suas férias. Eu também aproveitei as minhas, mas passou tão rápido... T.T Quanto ao Heero... Pois é, imprevistos acontecem, né? Se bem que desta vez eu precisei que acontecesse... òó Mhuahuahuahuahuah! XD

Boa leitura e comentem onegai!

_Capítulo 7: Cálculos_

- Conseguimos! – Miguel e Lionel chegaram correndo e a abraçaram.

- É. – ela concordou sorrindo.

- O programa já acabou, vamos embora? – Ofélia perguntou com a voz cansada.

- Temos que esperar a multidão se dispersar para conversarmos sobre o prêmio. – Relena estava calma.

- Prêmio? Todo mundo sabe que esses programas são uma enganação. – a mais velha protestou. Lionel e Miguel se entreolharam, era melhor não entrar na discussão.

- Bem, acho que vocês podem ir, eu fico para me informar. – a loira comentou.

- Vamos, Miguel, minhas pernas doem... – Ofélia chamou-o.

- Está bem. – o loiro correu atrás dela em direção à saída.

- E você, Lionel? – Relena voltou-se para o novo amigo.

- Eu vou ficar, Relena. Não acho certo deixá-la sozinha.

- Ora, mas qual o problema de eu ficar sozinha?

- Muito homem por perto, acho que o Heero não ia gostar muito... – Lionel tentou justificar.

- Se ele estivesse assim _tão _preocupado, teria vindo. – ela falou com certa irritação.

- Srta. Relena! – o homem de barba que os havia recebido apareceu. – Fiquei muito feliz com sua vitória! Gostaria que viessem comigo para que eu possa lhes entregar o prêmio pessoalmente.

- Oh, claro, senhor...?

- Err... Douglas! Douglas Hitzmann! – o homem sorriu embaraçado debaixo do olhar desconfiado da jovem. – Sigam-me, por favor.

* * *

Heero saiu do carro batendo a porta, o relógio marcava quinze para às cinco e as portas do estúdio estavam fechadas. Pensou em ir embora, mas avistou o carro de Relena não muito longe e teve certeza de que havia algo errado.

Bateu na porta do estúdio, o coração na boca, um medo como jamais sentira apossava-se, sem permissão, de todo seu ser.

- Qualé, meu? Ce tem algum problema? – um garoto de boné abriu a porta.

- Seu português é o meu problema. Agora, com sua licença. – com um sorriso Heero acertou o garoto em cheio e este foi ao chão, inconsciente. – Droga! – ele murmurou passando por cima do "obstáculo" e atravessando a porta.

O lugar estava escuro, completamente escuro a não ser por umas fracas luzes vez ou outra nas paredes. Heero não se importou com a escuridão, aguçou os sentidos e continuou caminhando até chegar a um corredor iluminado, ao longo das paredes diversas portas onde lia-se "camarim" e outras poucas onde eram o depósito e o refeitório.

Heero foi obrigado a abri-las uma por uma, precisava ser rápido ou o moleque que derrubara na entrada acordaria, sem contar o fato de que alguém podia parecer a qualquer instante.

O corredor em que ele estava dava para um outro, desta vez escuro, se virasse à direita uma porta diferente das outras e à esquerda o corredor continuava até além de onde a vista alcançava. Heero decidiu entrar na porta estranha antes de qualquer outra coisa.

Caminhou cautelosa e silenciosamente até seu destino e girou a maçaneta, trancada, a porta estava trancada e o pior de tudo é que ouvia ruídos vindo lá de dentro, teria de entrar.

Afastou-se, procurou nos bolsos algo que pudesse usar como chave, mas não havia nada, a única solução era arrombar. Ele respirou fundo, não gostava de agir daquela forma, seu estilo era silencioso e bem calculado, investiu contra a porta e esta se abriu sem grandes problemas.

No chão da sala, uma surpresa.

- Está meio atrasado... – Lionel comentou após recuperar-se do susto. Heero aproximou-se e começou a desamarrar as cordas em torno dos pulsos e tornozelos do loiro.

- E Relena? – finalmente juntou coragem para perguntar, algo dentro dele já sabia a resposta e a preocupação em seu tom de voz era óbvia. Lionel abanou a cabeça.

- Eles a levaram.


	8. O Telefonema

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san! Mais um domingo que chega e mais um capítulo que eu posto... Gente, preciso avisar que dia 20 deste mês eu vou estar viajando e volto dia 4 de Abril então desculpas desde já pelos domingos que vão ficar sem capítulos novos... T.T Agora, agradecimentos:

**Lica **como você está? O capítulo 8 finalmente está aqui! XD Desculpa se o outro ficou curtinho é que as vezes a minha inspiração me falta... O.O' Obrigada pela review, beijos! - **Nocturn **pois é, eu sou obrigada a parar na melhor parte, né? Assim eu tenho certeza que vocês vão ler o próximo capítulo... XD - **Jane LeloupBlanc **só porque eu falei que você era sempre a primeira a comentar! XD Acho uma boa idéia eu entrar para o clube de inventores de frases... Eu tenho cada idéia maluca! O.O Seu palpite sobre quem está por trás de tudo é muito bom MESMO e agora você vai ficar sabendo se tem razão. Beijos - **winry **sim! Você tem que esperar até o próximo domingo! Hoje... XD Obrigada pela review!

Boa leitura e continuem comentando!

_Capítulo 8: O Telefonema_

- Li! – Shaya subiu as escadas correndo. – Eu vim o mais rápido que pude... Espera, Heero não deixou você entrar?

- Deixou, claro, mas não consigo mais ficar lá dentro... Se você visse como ele está estranho... – o loiro estremeceu.

- Estranho? Estranho como?

- Entre lá e veja você mesma. Eu não sei mais o que fazer.

A morena suspirou e abriu a porta, o apartamento estava uma completa bagunça, os móveis afastados, as janelas abertas. Shadow parecia perdida e Zeus, o pequeno gatinho, mais ainda.

- Tia Shaya! – Scott correu para ela assim que a viu.

- Olá, Scott. Que está havendo?

- Faxina. – o pequeno falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Faxina? Pra quê? E onde está seu pai?

- No quarto.

- Vou falar com ele. Por que você não vai lá na escada e convence o tio Li a vir ajudar?

- Ta bom.

Shaya acompanhou o garoto com os olhos e quando a porta fechou-se atrás dele foi à procura de Heero. Encontrou-o parado em frente à janela, as mãos apoiadas no para peito, a cabeça baixa.

- Heero... Pra quê tudo isso?

- Tenho que fazer alguma coisa o tempo todo, quando paro ela é a única coisa na minha cabeça. Não agüento mais isso. – ele confessou.

- Nós vamos encontrá-la. – a morena colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele tentando consolá-lo. – Há quanto tempo você não dorme ou come? Está horrível. – ele não respondeu. – Desde o dia do seqüestro não é? Há uma semana mais ou menos... É por isso que Lionel está preocupado com você!

- Precisamos descobrir alguma coisa... – ele bateu na parede com força.

- Li não sabe de nada? Ele disse que foi pego também.

- Eu _fui _pego também! – o loiro entrou no quarto.

- Onde está Scott? – a morena espiou por cima do ombro do irmão.

- Brincando na sala. Eu não sou uma ótima babá?

- Cala a boca! – Shaya deu-lhe um tapa atrás da cabeça. – E então, Sr. Também Fui Pego, você não sabe de nada mesmo?

- Não, o cara que nos atacou era um tal de Douglas, foi o mesmo que nos recebeu quando chegamos, parecia legal, mas Relena ficou desconfiada desde o começo, perguntou se ele não me lembrava ninguém e fez a mesma pergunta à Ofélia e Miguel. Ainda não posso acreditar que ele tenha feito isso...

- Meus Deuses, Lionel! Mais ingênuo que você... Impossível!

- Deixe ele, Shaya, não há nada que possamos fazer enquanto eles não entrarem em contato. – Heero arrastou-se para fora do quarto.

- Eu _disse _que ele estava estranho. – Lionel sussurrou para a irmã.

- Temos que fazer alguma coisa por ele... E logo!

- Vou fazer o jantar.

- Vou levar Scott para a casa da Ofélia, Heero precisa descansar. Se eu voltar e ele não tiver comido nada eu mato você!

- Você tem que considerar que ele é um cabeça dura e eu sou uma pobre alma inocente... – em resposta o loiro recebeu um olhar irritado.

- Ah! E tente fazer a sua comida parecer boa... Não quero ninguém envenenado e embora às vezes você seja muito chato também não o quero na cadeia, precisamos de você. – ela comentou antes de sair chamando por Scott.

* * *

- Heero, você quer sentar por alguns minutos?! Respira fundo e vamos comer. – Lionel tentou pela milésima vez e o amigo finalmente se sentou.

- O que é isso aí?

- Isso aí o que?

- Essa gororoba. – ele apontou para o prato, sério.

- Gororoba? Agora feriu meus sentimentos... – o loiro tentou melhorar o clima. – Vamos lá, não quer que eu faça aviãozinho, não é? – como de costume Lionel recebeu um olhar nada amistoso. – Então coma por mim, para que Shaya não me mate quando voltar...

- Deveria deixá-la matar você. – Heero desviou o olhar para a janela.

- Credo! Estou falando sério! Ela dá medo quando fica brava ainda mais sabendo que tem todas aquelas armas em casa... – o telefone tocou. Os dois amigos se entreolharam e um único pensamento cruzou suas mentes, Relena. Saíram correndo.

- Alô? – Heero atendeu.

- Heero Yuy... É um prazer falar com você. – o homem do outro lado da linha estava, certamente, sorrindo. – Você se lembra de mim, certo? Você acabou com a minha vida e, agora, eu vou acabar com a sua. – a voz fez uma pausa e soltou uma risada. – Quer saber onde ela está? A sua amada esposa... Venha ao parque, hoje às seis, temos negócios a fazer...

- E então? – Lionel perguntou quando o outro desligou o telefone. – Alguma pista? Eles querem um resgate?

- Não era nada, vamos comer.

- Droga, Heero! Quem era então? – o loiro esperou por uma resposta que não veio. – Quer saber? Estou cansado disso. Nós estamos fazendo tudo que está ao nosso alcance para ajudá-lo e você não dá a mínima!

- Que gritaria é essa, Li? – Shaya abriu a porta.

- Esqueça! Eu vou pra casa.

- O que aconteceu? – a morena olhava de um para outro perdida.

- Eu sei quem está com Relena. – os dois irmãos voltaram-se para Heero.

- Quem?!

- Vou me encontrar com ele, hoje às seis.

- Vamos com você! – Shaya precipitou-se.

- Não. Se eu não voltar quero que cuidem de Scott.

- Heero, espera! _Quem _é o seqüestrador?

- Alguém algum dia respeitado, alguém anteriormente conhecido como Bernard... Hacab.


	9. Delírio

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Ohayou gozaimasu! I'm love! Love's divine! XD Ignorem... Agora, desde que eu coloquei Bernard em Infindável eu queria que ele fosse malvado, mas as coisas foram acontecendo e acabou que ele teve um papel muito maior do que eu pretendia partcipando em todas as fics desta trilogia... Trilogia, que chique! Agradecimentos!

**Lica **esse isso? Você achou tão pouco assim... T.T Mas veja pelo lado bom, hoje é domingo! XD Você não gosta de tragédias? Eu amo tragédias... E na verdade eu não sei dizer como as coisas vão terminar, as idéias vêm pra minha cabeça quando encosto o lápis no papel então... Sei lá que piração eu vou fazer... O.O - **Rayara-chan **que saudades, menina! Como foram as férias? Fiquei muito feliz que você gostou da fic, espero que continue lendo! Beijões. - **Nocturn **você gosta de me atazanar, né? Que tal você ler esse capítulo partezinha por partezinha? Quem sabe até domingo que vem você termina e aí não vai ter nada que me encher durante a semana! XD Brincadeira, brincadeira... Mas não é má idéia, viu...? - **Jane LeloupBlanc **o que te leva a pensar que ele tem ajuda de alguém? O.O Ele tem? Quem é essa pessoa misteriosa? XD Obrigada pelas reviews, beijos!

_**Capítulo 9: Delírio**_

Quando a porta fechou-se atrás de Heero, Shaya e Lionel se entreolharam.

- Shaya, não posso deixar que ele vá sozinho.

- Eu também não.

- Vamos? – ele fitou a irmã com ar interrogativo.

- Vamos. – ela concordou e os dois saíram.

* * *

Um vento frio deixara o parque deserto, naquela tarde, as nuvens escuras anunciavam a aproximação de uma tempestade e o sol punha-se lentamente lançando uma luz dourada sobre o lago.

Heero avistou Bernard antes mesmo de começar a procurá-lo, ele soube, na hora, que era uma cilada, mas ele precisava ver Relena nem que tivesse de se entregar.

- Estava começando a achar que não viria, Yuy. – o homem sorriu maliciosamente.

- Não achei que precisava me apressar considerando que você vai me levar com você. – Heero devolveu o sorriso.

- Garoto esperto. – Bernard estalou os dedos e uma porção surgiu de trás das árvores.

- Não sei porque veio, Yuy. Você sabe muito bem que eu não vou ferir a mulher que amo. Veio para se entregar?

- Você está louco, Bernard. Nem você mesmo pode ter certeza de que não vai machucá-la. – ele cruzou os braços.

- Que diferença isso faz? Agora você vem comigo, querendo ou não...

- Ah, mas ele não vai _mesmo_! – Shaya e Lionel apareceram de repente.

- O que é que estão fazendo aqui?! – Heero esbravejou e foi aí que Bernard acertou-o pelas costas e ele foi ao chão.

- Seu... – Lionel rosnou olhando para aquele homem estranhamente elegante.

- Li, cuidado! – a morena virou-se apressada, mas não pôde impedir que o irmão fosse atingido em cheio. Agora estava sozinha, cercada por aqueles homens horríveis e um desespero apossou-se dela, não conseguiria defender nem a si mesma, muito menos o irmão e o amigo.

Shaya virou-se com uma rapidez sobre-humana, a arma deslizando para fora de seu compartimento e apontando diretamente para Bernard, mas a desvantagem era gritante e antes que a morena se desse conta o chão de terra veio ao seu encontro e tudo desapareceu.

* * *

Ao ouvir os passos que se aproximavam, Relena levantou-se, as correntes que a prendiam tilintaram com o movimento, mas pararam logo em seguida quando três figuras conhecidas entraram na sala arrastadas.

- Bernard! – a jovem gritou não sabendo se estava com raiva ou simplesmente exaltada. – Deixe-os ir... Eles não têm nada a ver com essa história.

- Como não, minha querida? – ele aproximou-se e acariciou o rosto dela, Relena afastou-se, bruscamente, enojada pelo contato. – Quem está aqui senão o seu fiel e amado marido e a sua ex-amante e melhor amiga? Eu os trouxe para que você pudesse vê-los uma última vez... – juntamente com aquelas palavras ele agarrou o braço dela com força, a loucura e o delírio visíveis em seus olhos.

- Largue a _minha _mulher! – Heero acordou, os olhos ardendo enquanto tentava livrar-se das cordas que o prendiam.

- Heero... – a loira murmurou surpresa, a reação dele fizera seu coração acelerar ainda mais.

- _Sua _? Mas que possessivo... – Bernard soltou a jovem e começou a caminhar, os dedos brincando no gatilho do revólver que trazia preso à cintura. – Eu achei que seu auto-controle fosse melhor, Yuy. – ele segurou arma entre as mãos e começou a carregá-la, todos na sala pararam de respirar.

- Pelo menos ele não é pirado como você! – Shaya gritou mostrando que já acordara.

- Talvez eu devesse começar com você... – Bernard apontou o revólver para a morena, que engoliu em seco. Quando ele baixou a arma, Relena soltou a respiração aliviada, mas o silêncio não demorou muito para ser quebrado pelo som de um tiro.

- Seu filho-da-mãe! – Lionel tentou levantar-se sem sucesso.

- Isso evita que fuja. – Bernard justificou olhando com prazer para o sangue que escorria da perna de Heero.

- Seu monstro... – Relena murmurou entre as lágrimas.

- Então você encontrou seu prazer no sangue. – o ex-piloto sorriu provocando, a dor na perna era insuportável, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

- Você, menina! – Bernard ignorou a provocação e voltou-se para Shaya. – Tenho um serviço para você... E eu pago _muito _bem.

- Não dou a mínima. – a morena mostrou a língua.

- Mas como você é mal educada! Eu ainda nem disse sobre o que se trata... – ele sorriu, um sorriso que dava medo.

- Já disse, não dou a mínima. – ela repetiu, mas estremeceu quando Bernard começou a rir.

- E quem disse que você tem escolha? – aquelas palavras fizeram Shaya sentir-se enjoada. – É o seguinte... Quero que mate Heero. – a morena pareceu ficar em choque. – Se você não quiser, serei obrigado a matar este outro jovem, que, presumo, seja seu irmão.


	10. O Brilho da Loucura

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Como estão vocês, criaturas do submundo? XD É mais um domingo que chega e aqui estou eu... Vocês sabem que eu viajo quinta, né? Então na quarta-feira vou estar postando o penúltimo capítulo! Yay! E o último... Bom, só quando eu voltar lá pela primeira semana de Abril. Mhuahauahauau! O.O

Agradecimentos: **Jane LeloupBlanc **você tem razão, a princípio o Bernard ia ter ajuda, mas conforme a história foi acontecendo acabou que eu não coloquei mais a mulher na história então digamos que ela foi só uma quadjuvante lá no comecinho... Coitada. T.T Eu realmente tinha planos para ela, mas acabou que ela não foi tão importante assim. XD Beijos. - **Lica **eu não sou muito fã do resto da "família" Gundam então não conte com a aparição de ninguém... XD Quanto ao Heero morrer, bom, não posso revelar isso por enquanto. Beijokas! - **Nocturn **coitado do Heero! Tudo bem que chamam ele de soldado perfeito e tal, mas ninguém é perfeito, né? E depois que ele está se sacrificando pela pessoa que ama, isso não é lindo? E lamento, mas vou continuar parando na melhor parte... XD E nada de capítulos extras pra você! òó

Boa leitura, espero que gostem e comentem!

_Capítulo 10: O Brilho da Loucura_

A sala estava em pleno silêncio enquanto todos os olhares fixavam-se em Shaya, a jovem estava pálida e Relena tinha certeza de que ela desmaiaria, mas a morena respirou fundo e falou:

- Onde está minha arma? – Bernard sorriu.

- Garota esperta. – ele ajudou-a a levantar e começou a desamarrar as cordas que prendiam suas mãos.

- Shaya, que está fazendo?! – Lionel gritou.

- Salvando a sua vida. – ela respondeu pegando a arma que Bernard lhe devolvia.

- Você não pode estar falando sério... – o loiro parecia prestes a chorar. – Não pode matar heero por mim, me sentiria culpado! – ele tentava colocar razão na cabeça da irmã, mas ela não lhe deu atenção, apontou a arma para Heero que fitava-a calmamente.

- Adeus, Heero, foi um prazer ser sua amiga. – em um momento a jovem sorria, no outro seus olhos haviam adquirido um brilho sombrio e foi apenas quando Shaya apertou o gatilho que todos perceberam que ela apontara o revólver para sua própria cabeça.

- Que desgraça, não? – Bernard riu. – Eu sabia que isso aconteceria, foi por isso que descarreguei a arma.

O olhar de Shaya estava perdido e, de repente, ela caiu de joelhos escondendo o rosto entre as mãos, o revólver de estimação esquecido no chão.

- Isso é tortura psicológica! – gritou Lionel indignado.

- Ora, você não acha divertido? – Bernard amarrava as mãos da jovem de novo.

- Brincar com os sentimentos das outras pessoas só é diversão para pessoas doentes, Bernard. – Relena tentou colocar um pouco de carinho na voz. – Deixe-nos ir, prometemos ajudá-lo.

- Ajudar-me? O melhor jeito de você fazer isso, meu amor, é ficando ao meu lado.

- Se eu aceitar... – ela retomou cabisbaixa. – Você os deixará ir?

- Relena! – a voz decidida de Heero cortou o silêncio. – Morrer ou ver você vivendo com ele é a mesma coisa. – ele estava impaciente.

- A conversa não é com você... – disse Bernard aproximando-se. – Então, cale a boca! – tudo que se ouviu foi o baque seco de um tapa.

- Bernard! Sua conversa é comigo! – Relena gritou, o coração preso na garganta.

- Querida, só um segundo. – ele voltou-se novamente para Heero, agora deitado, mas seu olhar jamais perdia o brilho. – Eu quero que você sinta toda a dor que eu senti quando Relena me deixou. – Bernard acertou-lhe um chute no estômago que o fez tossir.

- Ainda assim, é a mim que ela vai amar. – Heero continuava provocando e todos os olhares voltaram-se para Bernard a espera de uma reação.

Quando percebeu o que estava prestes a acontecer, Lionel virou o rosto, mas por mais que quisesse ser surdo seus ouvidos captavam todos os sons por menores que fossem.

A primeira a reabrir os olhos foi Shaya, quando Heero soltou um grito de dor ela foi obrigada a virar-se e o que viu fez seu sangue ferver. Bernard batera tanto em Heero que não se sabia mais de onde vinha o sangue e, agora, o líder da aliança pisava na perna do piloto exatamente onde a bala atingira.

- Seu...! – a morena atirou-se para cima de Bernard com todas as forças que tinha e da melhor forma que pôde amarrada do jeito que estava, mas funcionou porque ele perdeu o equilíbrio e os dois foram ao chão.

- Maldita! Devia ter deixado que se matasse! – ele gritou furioso levantando-a pelo colarinho e atirando-a contra a parede mais próxima.

- Seqüestro, agressão física, tortura... Você tem uma ficha criminal e tanto, hein? – Lionel tentou atrair a atenção do homem para si.

- Ainda posso adicionar homicídio... – o olhar de Bernard violou a alma do jovem.

- Que tal suicídio? Faria tanta gente feliz... – Lionel tentava esconder o medo, mas sua voz tremia.

- Acho que não.

- Espero que consiga perdoar-se quando tudo que está fazendo lhe cair na consciência.

- Ora, vejam só... Agora ele está preocupado comigo... O que posso fazer para me redimir? – o tom era de pura gozação.

- Leve Heero para um hospital, eu lhe imploro. Antes que os ferimentos infeccionem. – Lionel estava sério.

- Bernard, escute o que ele diz! – implorou Relena.

- Vê-lo definhar é muito mais divertido, não acha, querida? – os olhos de Bernard brilhavam com a loucura e, naquele momento, Relena achou que eles estavam perdidos.


	11. Em Chamas

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Então, gente... Penúltimo capítulo. E eu estou postando hoje porque amanhã estou viajando e só volto em Abril... Vocês vão ter que esperar até lá pelo último capítulo! Mhauhauahauau! òó De qualquer forma... Agradecimentos: **Lica **não posso garantir um final feliz, linda, porque eu sou uma amante de drama e tragédia... Mas vou ver o que posso fazer tá? Obrigada pelas reviews. Beijos! - **Nocturn **em prova? Se você estivesse em prova não estaria me enchendo neste exato momento pelo MSN... Não sei porque eu ainda respondo seus comentários... Brincadeira, você sabe que eu adoro seus coments, né? - **Jane LeloupBlanc **desculpa ter deixado a mulher de lado... Eu até tinha pensado dela ser a mãe da Relena (Sra. Darlian), mas ia ficar muito traumático para a pobrezinha da Lena, né? XD Obrigada pela review e eu gostaria de te ajudar a bater no Bernard mas por enquanto eu ainda preciso dele... T.T Beijos! - **winry **pobre Shaya! Como você é má! u.u Você tem razão Bernard pirou de vez... Mas todos nós sabemos que a linha entre o amor e a obssessão é fina, né? XD Beijins

Boa leitura a todos, nos falamos em breve, please, comentem!

_Capítulo 11: Em Chamas_

Já fazia uns bons minutos que Bernard os havia deixado, não que eles se importassem, mas pairava um clima de angústia e expectativa. Heero continuava deitado, respirava lentamente, porém com certa dificuldade.

Shaya conseguiu finalmente arrastar-se para perto dos dois garotos, mas não conseguiu esconder sua preocupação.

- Que faremos? – Lionel criou coragem para quebrar o silêncio.

- Não faço idéia... – murmurou a morena sem fitá-lo.

- Shaya... – Heero sussurrou. – Tenho uma faca no bolso de trás, se conseguir pegá-la poderá cortar as cordas... – ela fitou-o preocupada, mas concordou com um leve aceno de cabeça.

- E depois que estivermos todos desamarrados? – Lionel perguntou assim que a irmã começou, da melhor forma possível, a cortar as cordas que o prendiam.

- Soltem Relena e fujam.

- E você! – a loira interferiu o medo lhe subia à cabeça só de pensar em deixar o amado para trás.

- Só vou atrapalhá-los no meu atual estado.

- Não! Nós precisamos da sua liderança! – foi a vez de Shaya intervir.

- Não se preocupem comigo, quando a polícia chegar tudo ficará bem. – Heero esforçou-se para sorrir.

- Mas... Não podemos deixá-lo! – Relena sentiu seus olhos umedecerem.

- Confie em mim, Relena.

- Então prometa-me que sairá vivo dessa. – ela agarrava-se com todas as forças às esperanças que lhe restavam.

- Eu... – ele baixou os olhos, mas ao reerguê-los viu o rosto dela, uma expressão desesperada, alguém que precisava de algo em que se apoiar. – Eu prometo.

- Vamos, Relena. – Shaya terminou de soltar as correntes que prendiam a amiga e ajudou-a a levantar-se.

- Não vamos demorar. – a loira deu um leve sorriso ao olhar, uma última vez, por cima dos ombros.

- Estarei esperando. – Heero esforçou-se a dizer.

Antes de deixar a sala atrás das duas jovens, Lionel olhou para trás e, quando seu olhar e o do amigo cruzaram-se, ele soube que Heero estava mentindo.

* * *

E os três seguiram seu caminho, o mais rápido possível, e perderam a conta de quantas vezes pegaram-se olhando para trás e pensando em voltar, afinal, um pedaço do coração de cada um deles havia ficado para trás.

Assim que saíram do prédio, viram o carro de Bernard. Shaya, sem hesitar, quebrou a janela, abriu as portas por dentro e, utilizando um dos seus muitos truques, ligou o carro.

Partiram a toda velocidade para a delegacia mais próxima. Pouco se importando com sinais vermelhos e radares de trânsito.

Na delegacia, seguiram direto para a sala do delegado, ignorando qualquer um que tentasse impedi-los. Naquele momento a razão não interferia nos assuntos do coração.

Levaram alguns minutos preciosos para explicar a situação ao oficial e, por fim, partiram juntamente com meia dúzia de viaturas policiais e uma ambulância.

* * *

Quando chegaram ao local do crime, o prédio ardia em chamas, os bombeiros foram imediatamente acionados, mas ninguém pôde impedir Relena de entrar correndo no prédio. Shaya gritou por ela e até tentou ir atrás, mas Lionel segurou-a.

- Deixe-me ir! – a morena gritou enfurecida.

- Não, Shaya. Isso só pioraria as coisas! – o loiro esforçava-se para segurá-la. – Agora só nos resta esperar...

* * *

Relena corria pelos corredores daquele prédio abandonado que, um dia, certamente havia sido um hospital. Lembrava-se da sala com certa dificuldade, pois estava fraca e a fumaça a sufocava, mas depois de alguns poucos corredores conseguiu chegar lá.

- Heero! – ela não pôde evitar de sentir-se aliviada ao vê-lo exatamente como o deixara. – Vamos, temos que sair daqui! – ela ajudou-o a levantar-se e segurou-o da melhor forma possível.

- Por que voltou? – ele perguntou num sussurro.

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa? – ela arrastava-o com dificuldade, a fumaça nublando sua visão.

- Me deixe, Relena...

- Não! – ela gritou furiosa enquanto lágrimas riscavam sua face. – Não, não e não! Nós vamos sair daqui! E vamos voltar às nossas vidas como se isso jamais tivesse acontecido!

Heero observou o traço das lágrimas no rosto sujo de fuligem e sentiu-se culpado, culpado por pedir que ela fizesse tal coisa, pedir para que o deixasse quando ela o amava mais que tudo no mundo. Juntou as suas forças e fez o possível para facilitar a caminhada, foi em meio a tanto desespero que eles avistaram a saída e, junto com ela, Bernard.

* * *

Quando, finalmente, voltara e dera-se conta de que todos haviam fugido Bernard entrou em desespero. Heero não podia levar a melhor de novo... Não, ele não podia! Ele arderia em chamas juntamente com o prédio e, depois, seria a vez daquela garota com quem Relena o traíra. Maldita lésbica!

Ele espalhou pelas salas e corredores todos os produtos químicos que pôde encontrar, os quais não eram poucos, e sorriu ao acender um fósforo e atirá-lo no fundo do corredor, o fogo pegou rapidamente e começou a espalhar-se como uma praga.

- Agora volte, Relena! Volte para dizer o quanto me ama! – ele gritou, sua voz ecoando no prédio vazio enquanto ele fugia do fogo.

Desceu as escadas correndo, ainda mais rápido, quando ouviu a voz de Relena. Ela viera, ele sabia que viria, sabia que viria para buscá-lo, viria preocupada e diria como ficara desesperada quando vira o prédio em chamas e que, naquele instante, percebera que ainda o amava.

Diante de tais pensamentos, Bernard sorriu, mas a sua felicidade acabou quando avistou a loira e _Heero _com ela! Então ela viera por ele? Era isso? Ele a estava confundindo! Ela não o amava, estava enganada e Bernard "sabia" disso! Tinha que acabar com Heero ou Relena jamais veria a verdade...

Foi assim que, inconscientemente ele pegou o revólver e pulou na frente dos dois.

* * *

As chamas bloqueavam a visão, quase que por completo, do prédio, mas os olhos bem treinados de Shaya conseguiram ver as figuras pretas paradas próximas á porta. Ela agarrou o revólver de um dos policiais mais próximos e saiu em disparada.

- Sua louca! – o policial que tivera a arma roubada gritou.

- Não, ela viu alguma coisa! – Lionel saiu correndo atrás da irmã, as chamas impediam que passasse e a fumaça o cegava, ele procurava desesperadamente por Shaya, Relena, qualquer um... Foi quando ouviu as sirenes dos bombeiros e logo o som da água que vinha com força das mangueiras.

A fumaça começou a dissipar-se, lentamente, e Lionel estava prestes a retomar seu caminho quando um tiro soou.


	12. Para Sempre

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san! Cheguei de viagem ontem e tive que arrumar uma centena de coisas, vocês podem imaginar, não? Bom, ainda sim não me esqueci de vocês e aqui está o último capítulo de _Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?. _Eu acredito que a maioria de vocês vai querer me matar depois disso, mas pensem bem antes tá? XD Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram, fico feliz em ter terminado mais este projeto. Agora aos agradecimentos:

**Nocturn - **Você também não gosta da Shaya? Pobre Shaya... T.T Mas bem, a resposta a todas as suas perguntas está logo aí embaixo. XD E obrigada pela review em _El Tango _fico feliz que você tenha gostado tanto da fic, eu particularmente acho que ela foi uma das minhas melhores até agora.

**Lica - **Tem alguém que vive me dizendo que eu paro na melhor parte e que isso é maldade... Mas é meu trabalho como escritora, né? XD Agora você vai ficar sabendo quem levou o tiro... Espero que não fique brava! . Obrigada por acompanhar a fic.

**Jane LeloupBlanc - **Pois é, o único jeito de você saber o que aconteceu é lendo, mas uma coisa eu posso lhe dizer: não houve uma luta pela possessão da arma. XP Obrigada por acompanhar mais essa fic e eu espero que apesar de uma coisinha ou outra você tenha gostado.

**winry - **Por que você tem tanta certeza que o tiro não foi no Heero? Ele já tá tão acabado assim que não pode levar mais um tiro? XD Bom, vou deixar você ler para saber, né? Obrigada pelas reviews e espero que tenha gostado da fic apesar do yuri e de você odiar tanto a pobre Shaya...

Beijos, pessoal! Eu vou ficando por aqui. Tenham uma boa leitura! Em breve estarei trazendo mais uma fic para vocês!

_**Capítulo 12: Para Sempre**_

- Relena... – Bernard fitou-a diretamente nos olhos. – Então é assim? A mim você traiu e por ele você arrisca a vida? – ele desistiu de conter as lágrimas, lágrimas de ódio.

- Bernard, vamos embora. Todos juntos. Ainda temos tanto a viver. – a jovem tentava raciocinar em meio ao calor e à fumaça.

- Você só quer salva a _ele_, não é? Se eu morrer para você melhor!

- Não é nada disso! Eu só quero que saiamos daqui vivos. _Todos _nós.

- É mentira! – ele gritava completamente fora de si. – E é por isso que vou levá-la para o outro mundo comigo! Lá não haverá ninguém para se colocar entre nós! – e com essas palavras Bernard apontou a arma diretamente para ela.

Nos momentos seguintes, aconteceu tudo muito rápido, Shaya chegou correndo e depois tudo que se ouviu foi o som de um tiro.

* * *

Lionel corria em meio à fumaça, não sabia exatamente para onde estava indo, mas não podia parar, não depois do tiro que ouvira.

Um vento forte começou a soprar e a fumaça dissipou-se cada vez mais rápido revelando ao loiro uma cena trágica.

Encostado contra o batente da porta, Bernard ria alucinadamente enquanto a alguns passos da porta Relena e Shaya estavam ajoelhadas ao lado de Heero, que parecia, aos olhos de Lionel, mais morto do que vivo.

- Por que você faz essas besteiras? – a loira perguntou, lágrimas molhando novamente seu rosto, mas ela esforçava-se para sorrir.

- Proteger você é besteira? – Heero sorriu.

- Me proteger não significa atirar-se na frente de uma bala... – ela murmurou afastando o cabelo dos olhos dele.

- E de muitas balas? – ele tossiu violentamente.

- Bobo. – ela soluçou.

- Shaya... – a morena segurou a mão do amigo, esforçando-se para não chorar. – Cuide bem da Relena por mim.

- Sempre.

- Heero, por que você está dizendo isso? – a loira chorava cada vez mais.

- Relena, posso fazer um pedido? – ela só pôde acenar com a cabeça. – Eu sempre, desde a primeira vez que te vi, tive esse sonho idiota de morrer nos seus braços... – ele riu.

- Quem disse que você vai morrer? – ela perguntou abraçando-o cuidadosamente. – Está doendo?

- Não se preocupe, eu não sinto mais nada do pescoço para baixo. – ele riu e ela apertou-o ainda mais contra si.

- Quando voltarmos para casa, Shadow, Zeus e Scott vão ficar tão felizes. – Relena lutava para acreditar naquilo que seu coração lhe dizia, que tudo acabaria bem e que logo todos esses acontecimentos desagradáveis seriam esquecidos.

- Relena... – ele sussurrou fechando os olhos. – Você ainda vai me amar amanhã?

- Para sempre, Heero... Para sempre. – ela abraçou-o ainda mais forte, enquanto as lágrimas riscavam-lhe a face descontroladamente e quando sentiu o corpo inerte em seus braços ela soltou um grito de dor e desespero.

Shaya levantou-se, os dedos apertaram a arma em suas mãos e ela voltou-se para Bernard com olhos marejados.

* * *

Lionel estava em choque, seu corpo recusava-se a mexer e ele não parecia notar as lágrimas que saiam de seus olhos azuis, por mais que quisesse parar a irmã, achou que não seria certo, não daquela vez pelo menos...

Um tiro soou, e depois outro e mais outro e mais outro e Shaya caiu de quatro, soluçando. O corpo de Bernard jazia inerte onde ele havia estado rindo alguns minutos antes.

* * *

O lago brilhava com o sol da manhã e o parque estava vazio, a não ser por um estranho casal parado na beira da água.

- Você se lembra daquele dia em que viu seu pai pela primeira vez?

- Como posso esquecer, mãe?

- Você tinha cinco anos talvez não se lembrasse. – ela justificou.

- Meu pai foi uma pessoa maravilhosa, não é? Pelo menos é assim que me lembro dele.

- Sim, Scott. Ele foi até o fim para nos proteger, aqueles que amava, sua família. – os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas.

- Vamos encontrá-lo novamente no futuro. – o jovem passou o braço pelo ombro da mãe.

- Com certeza. – ela murmurou, virou-se admirando o filho enquanto este se distanciava e teve a impressão de ouvir no vento uma voz que dizia:

- Você ainda vai me amar amanhã?

- Para sempre, Heero... Para sempre. – ela respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios.

**Março de 2008**


End file.
